


The Logical Solution

by The_Harlot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Recreational Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Harlot/pseuds/The_Harlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's only love brings with it a thousand little deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logical Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Very short piece. (Merely dipping my toe into the fandom to check the temperature.) 
> 
> Sherlock/Drugs

Elegant alabaster fingers steepled themselves like the spire of some unholy church filled with sinful confessions and self-worship. He supposed that seven percent was a solution of sorts, a solution to the kind of crippling boredom that twisted his thin bones and almost bent him double until his sweaty face lay in his hands in silent prayer for release.   

 

Pupil dilation of about a two centimeters. He couldn’t see but he felt it, his own body like a map of some long deserted, desecrated place but he knew every inch. His blood sang and his synapses opened like unblocked drains, information gushing forth at lightning speed. The force of the flow pushed him upright into a sitting position, like a baby propelled from its mother’s womb into the harsh light of the world.  

Sherlock Holmes: Reborn for the thousandth time that week. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
